The Summer
by Cucumber-Melon
Summary: Ginny has a wizard's debt that she has to repay. And its to the most unlikely person. She hasto do what ever it is he wants even if it means spending the rest of her summer at the malfoy manor! What will happen?
1. Default chapter

She watched the wind blow through the trees. The sun was just rising and she had no where to be except asleep in her bed. Virginia couldn't sleep a certain boy was plaguing her dreams and had been since the incident on the train ride home.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Virginia was standing on the caboose of the train leaning against the railing. Watching the trees rush by she had always loved to watch the scenery. But her annoying brother had never let her come out here before. But she had snuck away from her brother and his girlfriend Hermione Granger to come stand out here for the first time. She closed her eyes just standing there feeling the wind against her body. She felt someones hand on her shoulder she jumped toppling over the railing when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her stomach pulling her to safety. Whoever had done this had saved her life she was now in a wizard's debt to this person.  
  
She slowly turned around to look into a pair of silvery gray eyes belonging to none other than Draco Malfoy. Virginia gasped in surprise.  
  
"Malfoy you saved my life. You know that right you saved a Weasley?"  
  
"What did you expect me to stand here and let you fall? And die? I'm not that heartless. Your names Virginia right?" Virginia nodded " What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Scar head and your brother?"  
  
"I wanted to be outside. I love the scenery. Why are you out here Malfoy?"  
  
"Same reason. Oh and Virginia is Draco not Malfoy I thought after saving your life you could at least call me Draco."  
  
"Well I am in your debt Mal-Draco. So what are you going to have me do?"  
  
"I'll owl you when I think of something. Your sixteen now right?"  
  
"Yeah almost seventeen. Four months October 31. Any other questions?"  
  
"Maybe. But I'll ask them in due time. But since we are almost there I think I should be going don't want your brother to yell at you for being seen with me." He grabbed her hand gave it a quick kiss before turning. "But Virginia wait for my owl it will come." And with that he left.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
And since that day she can't get Draco off her mind she still hadn't received his owl but it was only the fifth day of summer break. And he never said it would come immediately.  
  
But every morning she would wake up early and come out to watch the sunrise. She hadn't missed one yet all year. It was her ritual. Just as Virginia turned to go back inside something landed on her shoulder. It was a solid black owl. It had a letter attached to it. She took it off she was going to get the owl a bit f food, but it took off immediately after the letter was removed. It had her name on it. 'Could this be from Draco' she wondered to herself. She walked back inside sat down in one of the old squishy chairs in her living room. Slowly opened it. The letter read.  
  
Dearest Virginia, I have finally decided what you shall do for your debt. Today you will come to the Malfoy Manor. There will be a ball. Don't worry about clothes for it my mother will handle that. Please be ready I will be flooing to your house at exactly 12 o-clock am please have your trunk you shall stay with me till school begins in September. Oh and so you get word of this first my mother and I turned in Lucius earlier this week. Along with the inner circle of Death Eaters. No one knows besides Dumbledore and Fudge I thought that might pursuade your parents. You may also tell them about the wizard's debt if you must. I think your father might find out today about the Death Eaters. Also wear muggle clothing when I pick you up I have some business to attend to in other places. Bring a robe just in case. Thank you,  
  
Draco Cornelious Malfoy  
  
She gasped he wanted her to spend a whole two months with her. She wondered what her parents would say to that. And he actually turned in his father maybe he want so evil after all. But she has to go you cant back out on a wizard's debt.  
  
So Virginia walked into the house she would talk to her father first he should be up and almost on his way to work. She ran back to the burrow. Hoping to catch her father. "Daddy please wait I need to ask you something and tell you something." Arthur Weasley stopped he turned to look at his baby who wasn't such a baby anymore. "What is it Virginia? I am on my way to work a big meeting has been called." "Oh I can tell you what that's about. But first I need to tell you something. On the train ride back from hogwarts Draco Malfoy saved my life, which formed a wizard's debt. He has called on this debt. He would like me to stay at the Malfoy Manor for the rest of the summer holiday. Wait let me finish before you say anything. I will have to go you know this but he wants me to come today. Also about your meeting it has to do with Draco. Him and his mother turned in his father. And the entire inner circle of Death Eaters this week. It has been kept secret till now. Draco told me so in the letter he wrote me. Now daddy I asked you because you will understand more than mum will. So can I go I have to but I want your permission."  
  
"Wow! That's a lot to take in at once. Well I guess I give you permission. But please be careful. And tell your mother I said ok when will he be here? So go start packing for the trip don't let Ron see he will know somethings up. OK sweetie. Bye" he gave her a kiss on the forehead  
  
She ran upstairs to get her stuff ready it was 6:30 am now she had less than six hours to get ready to spend months with Draco. At 7 she heard her mom starting to make breakfast so she went downstairs to tell her mom what was happening.  
  
"Mum. I need to tell you something please sit down." She was trying to keep her voice level but she couldn't. Her mother looked worried. But Molly sat down. "What is it Virginia?" "First Dad said ok to this already. I have to go away for the rest of the summer. I have a wizards debt that has been called on." "Honey where will you be going?" "To the Malfoy Manor at 12-o-clock PM today. Daddy will fill you in on the details I have to finish getting ready Draco is coming here to pick me up please don't wake the boys tell them I'll owl them later. Please understand I have to do this." "I understand and for some odd reason I am ok with it. So get your things and please don't tell your brothers because I don't want to deal with them." Molly kissed Virginia's cheek. And stood up to continue making breakfast.  
  
~11:50~  
  
Virginia was ready well almost she had fallen asleep on her bed while thinking. She woke up and was still in her pajamas. She was running around her room tying to get ready. She was in the process of putting up her hair when her mum knocked on her door. "Come in." "Honey I jut wanted to know if you were ok. And tell you that it is almost 12. So Mr. Malfoy should be here soon to get you. Please be safe and don't forget to owl. It sounds like he's here. Leave your hair down and just use a curling spell." Virginia nodded said the simple spell and her hair was in perfect tendrils. She gave her mum a kiss and walked out with her trunk behind her. She was dragging it down the stairs when she noticed that Draco had arrived and was looking curiously at some of her dad's new toys. "I thought you didn't like muggle stuff?" Virginia asked shocking Draco out of his trance. "I don't. Are you ready Virginia no one here to welcome me. Weasley doesn't want to hit me once for the road? Potter going to stare me to death?" Draco was trying really hard not to laugh at what he was saying. "Malfoy just help me with my stuff before my brothers do wake up and just to let you know five of them are here right now and Harry so I think they could take you." Draco's smirk faltered then he walked over grabbed Virginia's hand gave it a quick kiss and picked up her trunk. It was very light he walked it over to the fireplace and motioned for Virginia to follow him. "We are going to go at once please come here and hold on tight." He grabbed Virginia around the waist and pulled her close to his side. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and held on. "Malfoy Manor." Draco called then they were shooting throughout he floo network.  
  
Usually Virginia fell after flooing but Draco had such a tight grip on her that she remained on her feet. Draco removed his arm and walked out of the fireplace with her trunk in his arms. "Wisby" he summoned. A small house elf appeared. "Yes Master Draco yous called Wisby?" "Wisby please take Miss Wesley's belongings to the next spare room. The one mother had prepared. Thank you Wisby."  
  
Wisby vanished with the trunk. Draco stood there staring at Virginia. "Umm Malfoy you know it's impolite to stare?" Virginia said coyly she had a smirk on her face that could rival Draco's. "I wasn't staring." Draco said firmly. "And please call me Draco. I call you Virginia. I could call you red or squirt." "But then I would call you Blondie or ferret!" Virginia countered. "Fine. So would you like a tour or have a place in mind because I don't think you want to stay in my room all day or, maybe you would?" Draco said sarcastically his smirk plastered on his face. "Do you have something fun we could do?" Virginia asked. "Well um I don't know what you would think is fun?" "Well what is there?" "We could play Quidditch or-" Virginia cut him off by dragging him along behind her. "So I guess you like Quidditch?" "Well growing up with six brothers, a dad, and Harry who all love the sport you sorta learn it and love it." "You know your one of the few girls I know that like Quidditch." Draco was surprised. And a Malfoy was never surprised. Screw that his dad was gone he could do whatever he wanted. And he planned on doing so.  
  
"So where are your brooms?" Virginia asked as they reached his pitch. 


	2. Which one?

Disclaimer- This doesn't belong to mei wish it did but it doesn't.I belongs to J.K. The plot is mine and so are the new charcaters.  
  
AN: thanks to all that reviewed sorry it has taken me so long to post again but I go to school (damn) and if anyone is interested I really need a beta. Well on with the story.  
  
The Summer Chapter 2- Which One?  
  
"In the shed where else would they be?" Draco said sarcastically. 'Damn draco stop being a jerk. You only have a little time to convince her how you really feel. Don't blow it.' Draco mentally cursed himself.  
  
Virginia was already over at the broom shed looking at all the models he had. He must have had every broom invented. "Can I ride any broom I want?" she asked shyly. "Of course. Which one do you want?" Draco asked stepping cautiously into the shed. "I want a really fast one. Umm do you have a firebolt 220?" she looked at Draco curiously that one had barely come out on the market but of course only one person she knew had it. Harry Potter.  
  
Draco only shook his head and threw it at her then grabbed an identical one for himself. "So do you just want to fly or play around with the quaffle?" "Let's just fly. Actually we can play a game I platy with my brothers and harry and hermione. Last one to the other end of the pitch has to do a dare or a truth. Sorta like truth or dare but up in the air. Its way more fun." Virginia had a huge smile on her face. "Please Draco come on it will be loads of fun and we can learn a little about one another!" "Fine. On the count of three. One. Two.Three" And the two of them took off Draco slowed a bit to let Virginia get ahead of him.  
  
Of course Virginia won. She had a smile on her face. She reminded Draco of the chesire cat from the muggle movie Alice in wonderland. "So Draco lets see I'll be nice and do a truth. Umm I got it who do you think is the hottest person in hogwarts?" "Myself ok lets go again." "Draco come on you can't say yourself. That's not fair that's just being conceded." "Fine I think it must be you then you are very hot there you little fire sprite." Virginia took that as a big surprise. Did Draco Malfoy. Sex god of Hogwarts just say she was hott? "Virginia are you ok its not that big of a deal. All I said was you were hott." "But its you. And you're like the S-" But Virginia slapped a hand over her mouth before she could finish saying something tat she would regret. "Virginia what were you going to say?" Draco was very curious what did the little fire sprite have to say he knew just how he would get it out of her too. "N-nothing. So you want to go again or scared that I'll beat you?" "You're on. One.Two.Three." And Draco was off he wasn't going to slow down this time. He beat Virginia but she wasn't behind him she was gone. 'Oh god Draco thought to himself.'  
  
Little did Draco know that Virginia was sitting in his room waiting to scare him. Draco searched the entire manor before coming back to his room to find Virginia asleep in her hiding spot. Which happened to be his bed. Draco pulled the covers over her and then laid down behind her. Draco wrapped on of his arms around her holding her protectively to his side. He never wanted to let go. Soon Draco slipped off into a dream world.  
  
Virginia woke up later to discover herself tucked in and something was holding on to her. She rolled over to discover none other than Draco Malfoy with his arm wrapped tightly around her. He looked so angelic when he was sleeping. She turned over so she was facing him snuggled into him and went back to sleep for a couple hours.  
  
The two woke with a start. A small house elf screech woke the two up from their slumber. They looked at each other a little startled. Neither remembering being this close when they went to sleep. But neither of them really caring. Virginia felt safe in Draco's arms and Draco loved having her wrapped in them. "Virginia its time for ball. Everyone will be waiting to meet the girl that's stolen my heart." Virginia's eyes flew open and she stared at Draco with a very shocked look on her face. "W-what did you say?" "I said that everyone will be wanting to know the girl that has stolen my heart. Virginia you didn't know that why I asked you to come and stay with me for the summer? I thought if you got to know me better we could start some type of relationship." Now Virginia looked like a fish out of water. "Please say something anything." "The sex god of hogwarts like me and I don't know what to say. I just said that out loud didn't I?" Virginia was basically babbling to herself. Draco nodded his head. "So that's what you wouldn't say earlier. So that's what they call me. Can't say that's not a compliment." Draco had the biggest smirk on his face. "Draco get that smirk off your face." That was her first non-babbled sentence. "Well we should start getting ready my mother will be wanting to see you. She needs to size you for you dress. You're going to be in there for hours have fun." With that she gently pushed her out of the room and pointed down the all to where his mother's room was.  
  
Virginia glared at him and started walking down the hall. She didn't get very far before Narcissa Malfoy popped out of her room. "I was wondering when you would come to me for the dress. Follow me we have much work to do." She grabbed Virginia's hand and dragged her along. Virginia could hear Draco laughing behind her. Oh god what did she get herself into this time?  
  
Narcissa's room was more than grand it was beyond words. It wasn't like the other rooms. It was covered in mirrors. 'Must be conceited' Virginia thought. "Over here dear please step up here on the block." Virginia walked over there wee three people sitting on stools. They were probably waiting to take her measurements.  
  
"Virginia please come here at a faster pace. Georgina, Frederic, and Pearl this is Miss Virginia Weasley. Please take her measurements and make a gown in each of the fabrics I already gave you. I'll be back in one hour please be done by then." And Narcissa left the room. So Virginia was left alone with three complete strangers.  
  
"Virginia please stand still." Frederic asked kindly. Virginia felt the measuring tape fit around her stomach and the rest of her then she heard Frederic shout out numbers to Georgina who would write them down.  
  
Finally they were all done. They let Virginia sit down while they went to work. Soon they had five gorgeous dresses for Virginia to wear. A sapphire blue one that was short but tasteful it hit the top of her knees. It had a low cut back and it was a halter top. The second dress was a deep purple it was long and flowed out at the bottom but was tight at the top. It shimmered when he sunlight or candlelight hit it in certain ways. The third dress looked like a ball gown made of pure gold. It was a tube tope but after it past her stomach it went out in a bell shape when Virginia tried it on it swayed like a bell (AN: imagine the dress from runaway bride when she sways.) It had diamond around the top and it zipped up the back. The fourth was the most unique it was emerald green. The top was a corset that zipped up the back then it flowed out into a bell like the third except the bottom of the dress was lined with golden string the had a spell on it so it looked like you were floating. Sewn throughout the dress was the same thread used to make invisibility cloaks so it shimmered with every step you took. And the fifth dress was black with silver thread around the top and bottom. It was a spaghetti strap dress that was tight until it past her stomach and then it flowed out but just so it would sway ever so slightly when you moved. It has a slit up the right side that came to the lower thigh. It had a spell so that it wouldn't tare any higher.  
  
Virginia knew she would ever be able to choose between all of the dresses and the hour was almost up how would she ever make up her mind. Then Narcissa walked in. "I knew you would be done early so I decided to come back Virginia please try on the blue dress first." So she did. " Hmm. Try on the purple one." And she got out of the blue on and tried one the purple. " Hmm" was all she had said again " Next the gold." So Virginia did as she said. "Hmm. Now the green. Hmmm. And the black. Hmmm. I cant decide I'll be right back get back in the blue we will have to do this again."  
  
So Virginia got into the blue one again. Right when she had walked back out she saw Narcissa enter with Draco by her side. "Virginia I couldn't make up my mind so I decided we needed a male opinion and why not get Draco since he was doing nothing. So Draco please choose which of the five dresses you think is the best."  
  
"Ok why not. Don't like blue. What else?" Virginia went behind the curtain and got on the purple. " No. Purples not her color it looks bad next to her hair." So Virginia got the gold one on. " No next." It was the green one. " I like this one is this the last one?"  
  
Draco almost fainted when he saw Virginia walk out in the green dress. He never knew she had that good of a body. It was always hidden beneath baggy robes or hand me down clothing. But tonight it sure wouldn't be.  
AN: Please Review Thanx 


End file.
